


Changes

by respoftw



Series: 30 prompt OTP challenge - McShep [6]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9439901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: John takes a deep breath and prepares for impact.Or, John is a worry wart and looks good in blue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #6: wearing each other's clothes

The transporter trip from his quarters to the commissary should have taken only 0.23 seconds. When the doors hadn't opened after three seconds, John knew that Atlantis was giving him some time to brace for impact.

Rodney always did say that she loved John the best.

John blew out a deep breath and readied himself. The doors slid open the exact moment he finished his breath and John patted the wall, grateful for those extra few seconds to prepare.

The commissary was always a weird mixture of busy and relaxed. Busy, because of the high volume of traffic at peak times but lacking the frenetic, sometimes frantic pace that took over during the actual work day. John had considered delaying his breakfast until after the majority of the expedition were either heading off to bed after a hard night shift or heading off to work after a hearty meal but he knew that he'd never hear the end of it if he chose to take the easy way out. Also, sometimes it was better to just rip the damn bandaid off.

He stepped into the line for porridge and tried not to angle himself so that it wasn't noticeable. That would only draw attention to it. He smiled charmingly at Lt. Mathewson and was rewarded with an extra handful of dried apricots for his bowl.

It was easy to pretend that it was just another normal day but John was done pretending. He felt the weight of eyes on him as he crossed the length of the room, settling himself at his usual table. A few people nodded in greeting at him, one of the greener marines even made an aborted attempt at a salute that John waved off with good grace.

A slap on his shoulder made him startle and Ronon chuckled as he slid into the seat opposite him, his tray filled with sausage and eggs.

"McKay asked me to check on you," Ronon said through a mouthful of eggs. "He seemed to think that you might chicken out of showing your face."

"McKay should mind his own damn business," John said, without any real heat. He knew Rodney was trying his best to look out for him. It was Rodney, after all, who'd put up with his near panic attack when they arrived back in Atlantis the evening before.

Ronon shrugged. "Whatever. I'm just happy to see you both back. Didn't make sense to me, you leaving."

It didn't make sense to John either. Or rather, he understood it but he didn't agree with it. He didn't bother replying to Ronon, merely grunted and attacked his too dry porridge.

Ronon positioned himself as some sort of honour guard when it came time to leave. It didn't escape John's notice that he positioned himself on John's left hand side. He was grateful, even if he knew he was being a little ridiculous.

The journey to the labs was familiar. John had been a daily visitor here for most of the past five years but, somehow, it felt different today. He took another deep breath as they reached the door to the main lab. Much like the transporter earlier, the automatic doors remained closed as if they knew he wasn't ready. He pulled at the hem of his jacket. It didn't seem right to him, despite being almost identical to his old one. Well, identical in almost every respect.

"Blue suits you," Ronon offered quietly. "Didn't think I'd ever see you in anything other than black."

John huffed a laugh, remembering how Rodney had said the very same thing last night when Wolsey presented him with his new uniform.

John squared his shoulders and walked into the lab.

"What time do you call this?" Rodney complained at him. He looked pointedly at his watch. "Just because you're married to the CSO, doesn't mean that you can take liberties. Now that you're here, you can make yourself useful. Dennings," Rodney clicked his fingers impatiently at Dr. Renner. "Get Dr. Sheppard here to look over the calculations on the energy enhancements you're working on. If he finds more than three mistakes, you're on descaling detail for the rest of the month. And don't think he won't find them if they're there. Zelenka, where the hell is my report on the mess you made of the city while I was on honeymoon? And someone get me some more damn coffee."

John always had loved watching Rodney working in the labs. He grinned, handing over the mug of hot coffee he'd brought with him from the commissary. Rodney's eyes widened in surprise, his face softening from its usual lab-related frustration as they settled on the white and red flag that adorned John's left arm.

John felt something finally settle in himself.

It was all going to work out just fine. 

 


End file.
